I'll be your woman
by Veratimmie
Summary: Voilà tous nos amis invités à une soirée costumée. Mais Lily se pose une question... La question, et sa réponse. Slash SBRL. A écouter sur: http:slash slashmembres.lycos.frslashveratimmieslashmusique.html


Cette histoire m'est venue un jour en écoutant un disque : « Perfect lover » du groupe Venus. En fait, faut pas trop chercher le rapport (c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas une songfic). C'est juste dans le refrain quand ils chantent :

« _I'll be your man  
And I'll be your woman_".

Enfin bref, ça m'est venu, c'est tout…

C'est un slash, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, d'accord ?

Et laissez une petite review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un nous lit !

Alors évidemment les persos ne sont pas à moi etc etc….

Elle se passe lorsque les Maraudeurs ont quitté le collège Poudlard.

* * *

James avait terminé d'enfiler son déguisement de seigneur moyenâgeux. Il aida Lily à poser sa coiffe sur la tête. Ils se regardèrent dans le miroir. 

« Gente dame, voulez-vous m'accorder un chaste baiser ? demanda James, s'inclinant devant Lily.  
« Un baiser, certes, monseigneur, mais chaste, je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit-elle en riant.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

- J'avoue que ce costume de seigneur me sied à ravir…

- Pas mieux que ne me va celui-ci… non ?

- Tu es vraiment la plus jolie, avoua James, l'embrassant dans le cou.

- C'est une bonne idée cette soirée, et le cadre du manoir des grands-parents de Mary s'y prête complètement. J'adore le jardin avec son labyrinthe et le petit kiosque.

- Et les buissons, n'apprécies-tu pas les buissons ? murmura James à son oreille.

- Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais allusion, répondit la jeune fille, sur un ton faussement choqué. Je me demande si Peter n'a pas un faible pour Mary ?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute. Et je pense que, comme la dernière fois il sera un vampire pour essayer de la séduire…

- Il a raison, Mary adore ce genre d'histoire !

- Et je te parie également que Sirius aura un déguisement féminin…ajouta James, arrangeant le voile de la coiffe de Lily.

- Encore ? Remarque, ça ne fera jamais que la troisième fois ! Quand même, je me demande pourquoi il choisit de se déguiser en femme dans ce genre de soirée. Ne serait-il pas un travesti refoulé ?

James éclata de rire.

- Pas du tout !

- Alors, tu sais, toi, pourquoi il fait ça ?

- Mmmmm, je crois que j'ai une idée sur cette question, répondit James.

- Dis-moi ?

- En échange de quoi ? demanda James, le sourire en coin.

- Et bien…Lily réfléchit. Je peux peut-être te proposer une nuit chaude et douce dans mon lit ? suggéra-t-elle, le regard gourmand…

- Ohhh, cela mérite réflexion.

Lily se rapprocha de lui et glissa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. James frémit de plaisir.

- D'accord, je veux bien te le dire. Si Sirius se déguise en femme, c'est d'abord pour se débarrasser des filles qui lui courent toujours après, et ensuite, et surtout pour pouvoir danser avec les garçons…

- Sirius ? Lily leva les sourcils, très étonnée.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'ait pas eu de petite amie ? Crois-tu que c'est à cause de son physique ?

- Non, admit Lily, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal…

- Ou encore à son absence d'humour, ou de conversation ?

- Non plus, il a toutes ces qualités. J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

- C'est qu'il l'assume plus ou moins bien…

- Et donc, il se sert de ses costumes pour pouvoir danser avec les garçons ?

- Je dirai même plus : pour danser avec _un_ garçon…en particulier.

- Parce qu'il est amoureux ?

- Oh oui, et depuis longtemps…Mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de lui avouer…

- C'est qui ? tu peux me le dire !

- Remus…

- Remus ? Bien sûr…Il me semblait que Sirius faisait particulièrement attention à lui …Et il le sait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que oui, par exemple, je n'ai pas vu Remus refuser de danser avec lui lors de ces soirées, mais je n'ai jamais posé la question !

-Et pourquoi Sirius ne lui dit pas ?

- Il n'ose pas et il n'osera sans doute jamais…

- Tu n'as jamais pensé en parler toi à Remus ? demanda Lily.

- Certainement pas ! Sirius m'en voudrait toute sa vie ! C'est leur problème, je ne veux pas m'en mêler !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Sirius. Lily ne put réprimer un fou rire en le voyant. Comme prévu, il portait bien un costume féminin. Après Cléopâtre puisune romaine, il avait choisi cette fois le costume d'une sorcière du 18ème siècle, Bellidima, bien connue pour ses exploits en matière d'espionnage. Il portait une perruque rousse et une longue robe, très simple. Ses traits naturellement fins et son allure élégante étaient mis en valeur.

Remus arriva peu après, en simple chevalier. Lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius, Lily nota le sourire mi-amusé mi-ennuyé de Remus.

Les quatre amis rejoignirent la propriété des grands parents de Mary, Peter devant les y rejoindre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La soirée était bien avancée et la petite trentaine d'invités s'amusait follement. Sirius avait eu son heure de gloire en racontant, sur un ton adapté à son déguisement quelques anecdotes qui firent rire l'assemblée. Puis Mary avait animé un cadre de musiciens et les invités dansaient. Après avoir dansé avec un ou deux garçons, et comme par hasard, Sirius se retrouva près de Remus juste au moment où les musiciens entamaient une série de slows. Remus ne put réprimer un sourire. Ca arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, surtout lors de ces fêtes costumées. Il n'osait croire que Sirius le faisait exprès, mais il appréciait la coïncidence. Il entra dans le jeu de son ami et invita donc Sirius à danser.

Sirius avait un peu bu, comme souvent dans ce genre de soirée. Mais juste ce qu'il faut pour se donner le courage de danser et pas assez pour perdre son contrôle, du moins pensait-il. Il retint un frisson lorsque Remus lui prit la main et l'attira près de lui pour rejoindre les danseurs.

Sirius ne sentait pas la nécessité de parler. Aussi bien pouvait-il bavarder sans arrêt, aussi bien à cet instant, il goûtait le bonheur d'être dans les bras de Remus et cela lui suffisait. Les cheveux courts, bouclés de Remus frôlaient sa joue doucement. Il avait la tête tout près de son épaule et respirait la peau de son ami, s'enivrant de son odeur. Sirius était heureux.

S'habiller en femme n'était pas ce qu'il préférait et lui coûtait certainement, mais si la récompense était une danse dans les bras de Remus, Sirius était prêt à le faire autant de fois que nécessaire…La première fois, c'était par défi, poussé par James, qu'il avait pris un déguisement féminin, et avait invité, entre autre, Remus à danser. L'émotion, la béatitude qui l'avait habité alors l'avait poussé à recommencer. Et maintenant, dans ses bras, Sirius ne jouait plus, il était heureux, simplement heureux.

Il se laissait porter par ce trouble que lui procurait le contact de Remus, se laissant totalement envahir par la sensualité du moment. Il perdait totalement le sens de la réalité, n'entendant plus la musique. Il essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas s'abandonner tout à fait dans les bras de Remus, mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Il devait avoir bu un tout petit peu trop, à moins que ce ne soit que l'ivresse de son amour pour Remus…

Sirius ne se rendit pas compte que les musiciens avaient enchaîné un autre morceau et restait dans les bras de Remus. Celui-ci ne dit rien mais insensiblementl'entraîna dans le jardin. Sirius ne le remarqua pas. Remus pencha sa tête vers lui. Sirius sentit la chaleur du visage contre sa joue et ne résista pas à l'envie de frotter sa joue contre celle de Remus. Une nouvelle émotion. Sirius savourait chaque instant avec délices, sans remarquer que Remus faisait un peu plus que le laisser faire. Tout à sa jouissance, Sirius enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Remus.

« Sirius?… » La voix de Remus était douce. Grave, douce et chaude. Sirius se sentait incapable de réagir…

« Sirius?… » murmura à nouveau Remus, à peine plus fort. Mais Sirius ne bougea toujours pas. D'une main ferme, Remus écarta la tête de Sirius de son épaule, l'obligeant à le regarder. Mais lorsque Remus vit les yeux de son ami, plus bleus que gris, plus clairs que jamais, et surtout pleins tendresse et d'amour, il resta un instant sans voix, oubliant ce qu'il voulait dire…Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un regard comme celui-là. Remus serra Sirius un peu plus contre lui, sa main ramenant le visage de celui-ci sur son épaule. Sirius était trop bien, la chaleur du corps de Remus, le contact de sa main sur sa tête, la douceur de sa voix… Sirius se laissa porter par son exaltation et murmura à son tour, à peine audible :

« Je t'aime Remus… »

Celui-ci ferma les yeux un instant, il devait rêver…Il prit de nouveau le visage de Sirius dans ses mains, mais celui-ci avait toujours le même regard, chargé d'émotion. Remus l'embrassa.

Puis lui retira la perruque qu'il portait, lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je t'aime » et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, comme se découvrant l'un et l'autre. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser langoureux. Un long moment plus tard, Remus demanda :

« Sirius ?

-Oui ?

- Je veux te poser une question… Sirius souriait. Il répondrait à n'importe quelle question…

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est nécessaire de t'habiller en femme pour que je t'invite à danser ?

-Ce sont les seules fois où tu l'as fait… Remus devait admettre que ce n'était pas faux…Et je n'étais pas sûr que tu apprécies de danser avec un garçon…

-Alors ce sera la dernière fois…Je veux t'avoir, toi, Sirius, dans mes bras…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end, my friends!


End file.
